


The Grim Reaper

by EndlessShadow12



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cold and Distant Ruby, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Ruby is a Fanusus, Ruby uses a Chokuto and a Scythe, Summer is Alive.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessShadow12/pseuds/EndlessShadow12
Summary: Ruby used to be a loving and nice child. after 13 years all that's left is a broken little girl. who has more scars then anyone should. I don't own RWBY.





	1. Chapter 1

**An: This story takes place 2 years before Ruby got into Beacon and Ruby is 16 at the start. Au has multiple changes. The First one is Ruby is a mage but unlike the other one I wrote. There are only 2 her father and herself. This is also an AU where Summer lives. Ruby's father is different too but After Ruby's parents went on a mission. She was left with Taiyang and was abused. Ruby hides her heritage (mage heritage might I add). Ruby is a faunus too.**

Ruby was walking in a forest just getting out into Vale. Clutching her left side. Her breathing ragged from what she had to endure for a whole year. She felt broken but that would be an understatement. She was broken. She kept walking with a limp. Blood was trailing down her leg from all that was done to her since she was six and the more recent things from her 'lovable' Aunt. Ruby could see someone a bit in the distance with her blurred vision from all her beatings and how much pain she was in. Ruby decided to try communicating to the person but before she could even open her mouth, she felt her legs give out. Her body hit the ground as she called out to the person with a cry of pain. The person came running over and quickly fell to their knees on the left of Ruby. "Please help me…." Ruby quietly whimpered as pain tore through her. She still cried when she heard another voice.

"Neo? Neo, where are you?" The girl on her knees on Ruby's left was now known as Neo. Ruby tried to talk again but it hurt too much. "Over here Roman!" Neo moved Ruby's cloak out of the way only to be horrified at what she saw. Deep gashes all over her back with blood soaking her clothes and started to bleed through. Roman came running over as he heard the urgency in Neo's voice. He laid eyes on The Grim Reaper, shocked by her horrible condition. She was beaten pretty badly had gashes on her arms which looked like they were from a whip while her stomach appeared to have vertical gash on it. Roman couldn't fully tell but he had guessed such because of all the blood seeping through the Grim Reaper's cloths. Roman had heard the rumors about her, that she never wanted to be the Grim Reaper but rather was forced no one knows why or how.

With that in mind, Roman joined Neo kneeling. "Neo help me lift her gently." Neo complied instantly. The two slowly and gently picked the Grim Reaper up off the ground. It took Roman and Neo about five to six minutes or so to get back to his apartment due to the fact they needed to be gentle with the poor girl they were carrying.

Roman and Neo placed The Grim Reaper on the couch. Roman took off her cloak to get a better look at her injuries. The bleeding had slowed, but they were still very bad wounds to have. "Neo go upstairs and get the med kit." Neo nods and starts sprinting up the stairs. Now that her cloak is off Roman noticed she's a faunus. Fox to be exact, with two traits, a rarity. A set of fox ears and a fluffy – if blood-soaked – fox tail.

After a few minutes Neo comes back down with the med kit. Roman internally groans at having to pull The Grim Reaper's shirt off but he did it anyway. His eyes grew wide once again at looking her torso. All of the wounds. She had a massive burn on the right her stomach which must have hurt so much. "Neo put something in her mouth." Neo looked confused as hell to say the least. "Why?" Roman pointed to the burn that looked like a car battery did it causing Neo's eyes to go wide. "That's why. When I treat that burn she will scream and could bite her tongue, it looks very painful for her." So Neo compiled after that, putting a stick wrapped with a bit of cloth in her mouth to keep her from biting her tongue. Roman then starting to treat the burn and just like he predicted she started screaming from how painful it was.

After he treated the burn and a lot of screaming from how painful it was for The Grim Reaper, he started to try and treat all the gashes on her legs. This wasn't pleasant for him or Neo. Once Roman finished wrapping her legs in bandages they moved to her arms that were also in a similar condition. Once finished tending to her arms and legs, the duo carefully flipped the damaged girl onto her stomach to get at her back.

'Holy hell, her back is the worst besides that burn from the car battery. Who the fuck would do this to someone.' Roman thinks as he momentarily pauses to process the damage. This would take a while.

After about an hour he finished treating The Grim Reaper. Now all that he and Neo could do was wait till she was awake. Neo still looked very concerned "Do you think she will be okay Roman?" Roman sighed "Well she is breathing but her wounds are very bad. Some may have been left over from another time. We will only find out when she wakes up but I assure you she will live."

1 day later

Ruby woke up slowly and very painfully. She had been tortured a year straight and disciplined for disobeying Raven. More things were done to her by her 'family' prior to that.

Raven finally got to brutally beating Ruby so that she would break. So Ruby did exactly what she wanted to act broken. Raven made her fatal mistake after she took off her hand cuffs. Ruby used her Silver-eyes to paralyze Raven. She then smacked her in the face with her sheathed sword Twisted Fate knocking her out instantly. After Ruby got dressed and ran but her wounds made it so painful to use her semblance.

She finally made it to Vale but was in so much pain. That's the last she remembered and it sickened her. Raven her Aunt, tortured her, tried to break Ruby and it worked partly. Raven tore Ruby's innocence out of her so very painfully too.

When Ruby was done catching up with her memories, she noticed she was no longer on the street. She was laying on a couch, her body wrapped in bandages. She tried to sit up but a voice said "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I may have treated your wounds but you are far from healed." The voice sounded familiar to Ruby so she followed where the voice came from to see Roman someone on the Wanted List same as her for no real good reason. He was wearing casual clothes. "Glad your awake. We found you in a really bad way." Ruby looked at Roman "Thanks, I am assuming you're going to want me to repay the favor for saving me?" "More or less. I was hoping you could help get someone off our back. This person threatened us so that we had to work with us." "Who did they threaten?"

"The girl that helped me save you, her name is Neo. I'm sure you remember her. She's… special to me." He said solemnly.

Ruby could feel her rage boil to whoever made that threat. Ruby's fist clenched trying to control her anger. "Who are they and where can I find them?"

"Cinder Fall, she said she would do _Things_ to Neo if we didn't comply."

"Take me to her and I'll get her to leave you alone or gut her myself."

Roman was grateful. He really didn't want to work with Cinder but now he saved two people by saving one. He however was worried about The Grim Reaper he knew she was powerful but he didn't know if she could take Cinder in her condition.

"Are you sure? You still look like you're in so much pain." Roman asked sounding rather concerned.

"I will be fine she won't pick me off not after all I have been through." Roman could feel Ruby was hiding something but decided not to pry.

"Go get Neo and we can be off." Ruby said.

"Before I do that can you tell me your name?"

"Ruby, Ruby Rose-Ravens"

Around an hour later Cinder showed up with two unknown people to Ruby.

"What do you want Roman?" Cinder said venomously.

"We are done working with you. You are on your own."

"Oh, so you want me to do _indecent things_ to Neo huh?"

"Over my dead body." Ruby said viscously.

Ruby walked in front of Roman. Ruby wore a black cloak with the hood up shadowing her eyes. She also wore black form fitting pants and her usual midnight purple corset. Ruby also wore black and dark purple combat boots. Her left hip held a sheathed sword known as Twisted Fate and behind her cloak on her lower back was Crescent Rose hidden from the view of her enemies.

Cinder took in the look of the new comer. "You will leave both Roman and Neo alone or I will gut you where you stand." Ruby said malevolently, eyes holding the promise to go through with it.

One of the people that Cinder brought with her. The green haired girl leaned over to her a whisper something that Ruby heard very easily.

"Cinder, that is The Grim Reaper. I strongly recommend we back off on this one."

Cinder looked like she was considering what the green haired girl said.

The guy with silver hair commented next "Yeah, I heard all the rumors about her too but nothing is confirmed. Whoever crosses her disappears but from what I gather she attacks criminals and the White Fang."

"Knowing that, do you still want to cross me Cinder Fall?"

Cinder took out her weapon and attacked Ruby but the Grim Reaper anticipated this and drew her sword. She easily deflected her twin blades. She used her semblance and burst into rose petals. Appearing in front of Cinder, she slashed at her relentlessly and Cinder was having trouble dealing with The Grim Reapers attacks, getting pushed back quite easily.

Ruby hadn't even used her scythe yet. The two spectators of Cinders group were about to intervene but two weapons were pointed at them when they made the slightest move. There would be no interference in this battle, for better or for worse.

Cinder knocked Ruby away and changed it to its bow form and shot the arrow at Ruby. It hit its mark right where Ruby's burn was, causing the Reaper to let out an agonized scream and stagger without quite falling. She then slowly pulled the arrow out of her already hurt body. Ruby glared at Cinder and her silver eyes are finally shown from the shadows of her hood, flickering slightly.

In the shocked silence that followed, Ruby sheathed her sword and took out Crescent Rose transforming it into its glorious scythe form.

Roman smirked he could already see Cinder falling to The Grim Reaper. If Ruby took out her scythe her enemy was doomed.

Cinder felt fear for the first time. The Grim Reaper had Silver Eyes and knew how to use them. The Grim Reaper was terrifying. Her eyes looked cold, her face turned emotionless and uncaring. Before Cinder could move Ruby knocked Cinder off her feet with a two-foot kick. Landing directly on her chest as Cinder fell on the ground, she pointed the scythe at her throat. "Hurt them and I will know. If you do, I will come at you harder, faster and stronger. This is me at my weakest. You will not survive our second meeting." Ruby returns Crescent Rose back to its compressed form and put it on her lower back underneath her cloak. After that she walked over to Neo who held out her arms. Ruby fell into them as she passed out.

Neo picks up Ruby and carries her back to Romans apartment.

**2 days later**

Ruby was very quiet, she was down and very sad. Roman and Neo didn't know how they could help Ruby. Roman looked at Ruby "Are you okay Ruby?" Ruby looked at Roman her face was void of emotion and enjoyment. "... No," Neo looked disheartened. Roman and Neo were trying to warm up to Ruby but she just seemed so heart broken. "It has nothing to do with you two. I appreciate you trying to open up to me but I have problems with trusting others." Roman didn't blame her. He knew the stories but nothing was concrete. So Roman tried to be nice again. "Eventually would you open up? We just want to help." Neo agreed with a nod. "Yeah I will eventually. I promise."

**2 months later**

Ruby would go on her own sometimes and attack the White Fang. She had been doing this for a good amount of time. Ruby jumped from the top of a building across to another and looked down on a White Fang base. So she decided to strike it down. She doesn't kill so she normally calls the police. However, someone else was in this base, one Adam Taurus. The two engaged in battle. Adam swung Blush at her, Ruby however expected this and blocked it with Twisted Fate. "Why do you attack your own people? Don't think you can hide what you are." Adam asked. Ruby looked at him "You ask me why I fight the White Fang. You are harming innocent lives. There are people who like our kind but what your doing is only adding hate and anger to the mix by going this way." Ruby argues.

Adam dashed at her and swung his sword at her again. Ruby countered and a clash of steel sounds. Ruby slashed at Adam and shoved him back, almost knocking him off balance but he hit her sword so hard that she lost hers instead. That's when Adam's hair and the markings on his clothes and mask started to glow. Ruby's eyes widened as Moonslice came down on her and slashed across her chest. Blood splattered all over the ground but the attack didn't kill her due to her magic saving her life. She took a few steps back and fell to her knees. Despite all the blood gushing all over the ground, she didn't drop her sword. Ruby pushed herself off the ground with Twisted Fate and used her Semblance. She was gone.

**20 minutes later.**

Ruby was in so much pain. Ruby appeared in front of Roman's apartment and let her body hit the door. Neo on the inside heard this and started walking to the door. "Hey Neo, where are you going?" Neo looked back at Roman "I heard something hit the door." Roman nods and goes back to watching Tv while Neo walked up to the door and opened it.

Ruby fell onto Neo getting blood all over Neo's chest. Neo was absolutely mortified and let out a horrified scream. Roman heard it and rushed over to the door, only to find Ruby laying on Neo and a puddle of blood slowly forming on the ground. Roman ran over to her to check her pulse and he felt one. "Thank god. She's alive."

Roman got to work in picking Ruby up and running to the closest bedroom placing her on the bed and shouting to Neo who was currently still in shock. "Neo can you bring me the first aid kit?"

Neo broke out of her shock and went to go get the first aid kit. It didn't take long for Neo to get the first aid kit to Roman. Roman knew he could fix the wound but it was going to be difficult.

After around two hours he managed to close the wound, with Ruby's condition stabilizing shortly after. Roman walked out of the bedroom and grabbed a blanket. He went back into the room and placed the blanket on Ruby. Then let out a sigh. 'If she keeps this up, she may get herself killed.' Roman thinks.

Roman left the bedroom Ruby was sleeping in and looked at Neo, who had curled in on herself due to what just happened. Ruby's blood was still all over Neo's shirt and chest, squelching a little as the short girl moved. Roman could tell she need a shoulder to lean on.

Roman walked over to Neo "I was able to stitch the wound shut. Are you doing alright Neo?" Roman knew he had to be gentle right now or he might put Neo in a worse state. "So much blood. What happened to her Roman?" Roman looked away "I don't know Neo but when I find them. I am going to kill them."

Now all the two could do was wait and hope that Ruby would open up to them.

**The next day.**

Ruby woke up feeling like total trash. Ruby slowly opened her eyes to see that she has bandages covering most of her torso. She was going to try to sit up but hands pushed back down. "Ruby, what happened?" Came a voice. Roman was very worried. Ruby looked to her right and found Roman and Neo, sitting next to her bed.

Ruby didn't know if she should tell them her alter ego and what she does but when she saw Neo's face. She couldn't stop herself from telling them. Ruby looked down "I have been fighting the White Fang."

**That's the end of the chapter. This is a rewrite. See ya next chapter.**


	2. The Truth Revealed

Roman couldn't believe it Ruby was trying to fight the White Fang. Neo looked at Ruby, asking "Why have you been fighting the White Fang?" Ruby sighed as she couldn't meet Neo's eyes "They are a group of faunus that are killing innocent people. I didn't get too far though." Ruby went on to explain how the fight between her and Adam went. "And that's why I have this scar now." Ruby concluded as she gestured towards her chest.

"So that was from him then. I'm going to kill him." Roman seethed Ruby looked mortified. "Please don't! I wasn't able to do much against him. He knocked me off balance and then used his semblance, some sort of ultimate cutting semblance. Went right through me…" Left unsaid was what such a person could do to Roman.

Roman sighed "Ruby if you keep this up, you _will_ end up dead. I can't just heal everything that gets through your aura. So please tell us why you do what you do." Ruby looked down and let a few tears fall down her face.

"I was beaten most of my childhood by the family I was staying with. I was thrown out of the house. The two people that did this was…..- Ruby stopped talking and let more tears fall down her face. "Their names were Taiyang Xiao Long and Yang Xiao Long."

Neo and Roman looked absolutely disgusted. "How could anyone do that to you. Your adorable, what kind of monster would do that." Asked Roman.

Ruby looked sad and was trying to hold back more tears "I-I don't know. Everyone was so mean to me other then you two." Ruby continued her story after saying that.

"I had to learn how to use a weapon at the age of six. When I was seven. I was grabbed off the street and was tortured for seven years straight for no reason, then after I finally escaped I went looking for help from my Aunt and she…. She-" Ruby coughed on a sob and she swallowed hard. Neo moved closer to Ruby and let her rest her head on her shoulder. She breathed in and out raggedly "She didn't help. She tried to break me and it worked partly Raven tore out my innocence. Now I am a shell of the girl I used to be."

"Is that why you're fighting the White Fang?" Roman asked and Ruby nods. "I always wanted to be a huntress like my birth parents but I never got to because of what I was. I was beaten, cursed at and I was almost raped multiple times just for what I was. I… I don't know how else to do this. Fighting is all I'm good at." Ruby finally couldn't take it anymore and put her face into Neo's chest and cried her heart out. Neo held Ruby but what Ruby was unaware of was that Roman and Neo found out that Ruby was far more broken then they ever thought.

Eventually Ruby cried herself to sleep. Neo put Ruby under the covers and watched her sleep. After a few seconds she looked at Roman "She's more broken then I first thought." "Yeah, she is but we can help her Neo. She just opened up and we can get her to trust us."

**1 year and 2 months later**

It has been almost a year since Ruby revealed her truth to Roman and Neo. They had managed to get her to back off the White Fang, however that left Ruby with only one thing left: find her parents, or what was left of them. Ruby was searching for them after she had fully healed. She was searching for a good amount of time but finally decided to search more dangerous areas. She was currently searching through a forest and a very dangerous one at that. Ruby kept her hand on the grip of Twisted Fate so if something attacked her she could counter quickly.

She was wandering around until she heard a grunt of pain and the sound of a snarling Grimm. Ruby then heard someone say "Damn I got separated from the others." Ruby sprang into action and followed the voice. She came to see a young man with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. He also had a magenta streak on the left side of his hair with eyes to match it.

He is currently wearing a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit and light-tan pants with black shoes. However his knee has a gash on it and the left side of his stomach has a pretty big gash on it, his right hand holding the wound. He was holding a weapon in his left hand it looked like a pistol with a sickle-like blade attached vertically under the barrel. The other one that was supposed to be in his right hand was on the floor by his right foot. 'His clothing appears to be influenced by Mistralian culture… wonder what he's doing in Vale' Ruby thinks. A beowulf goes to attack the boy but Ruby dashed in front of the boy and cuts it's head off. "Are you okay?" The young man looked at her 'Is that the Grim Reaper? It likely is but she doesn't attack anyone other than criminals. So she's here to save me.' He thinks but proceeded to nod to her question. "What's your name?" Ruby asked and holding Twisted Fate. The young man looked like he was consider if he should tell her.

After a few minutes he concluded that it wouldn't hurt to do so. "My name is Lie Ren." Ren said. "Ruby Rose-Ravens." Ruby dashed forward and slashes a beowulf in half. Ruby then turned around and slayed the other beowulf behind Ren. Despite this, Ren takes a hit due to the number of beowulfs attacking him, falling to his knees. Ruby helped Ren up and was about to use her semblance but a Grimm slashed her back and she stumbled forward, hissing in pain. She used her magic and teleported the two over to her safe house near the forest. Ruby appeared in the living room and proceeded to fall on the floor, dragging Ren with her. "Sorry" Ruby grunted. "It's fine, thanks for saving me." Ren replied kindly.

Ruby slowly pushes herself off the floor in agonizing pain and sweat is dripping off her face. After Ruby was finally back on her feet, she helped Ren up and brought him to the spare bedroom. Ruby sat Ren down on the bed in the room. "I'll be right back going to get my med kit to take care of your wounds." Ren nods and Ruby walks out of the room. Taking a hard right out the bedroom door, she headed to the upstairs bathroom and snagged the med kit from the closet there. Ruby headed back downstairs at speed, before walking back into the room and placed the Med kit on the bed. Glancing at Ren, she asked "Can you take off your shirt so I can treat the wound?" Ren nods and takes his top off to let Ruby look at the wound on the left side of his stomach.

She was working on Ren's injuries for around three hours. She just finished putting bandages on the wounds in case the wound reopened and looked to see Ren still awake. "Do you know how to stitch wounds?" A silent nod. "Can you stitch the wound on my back?" Ren agreed and took off her cloak and proceeded to take off her shirt and laid chest-down on her bed, not thinking twice about modesty in the face of injury. Ren cringed at the old scars on her back, but focused on the new wound for now. He would try to think of a way to ask about them later.

It took Ren a good two hours to stitch the wound and a bit of screaming on Ruby's part from the pain, unwilling to use painkillers with a stranger around. Ruby went to put her corset back on however before she could put her corset back on Ren asked "What happened to your back? I doubt that was done by Grimm." Ruby swallowed and looked at Ren. "I'm sorry but I don't really trust you enough to tell you. Once I get to know you more then I'll tell you."

Ren looked over her facial expression and saw Ruby was hurting. Someone who looked 17 was already dead on the inside. Reality had hurt this girl too much. "Very well, how long do you want me here for?" Ruby continued to put her corset on and said "You can as long as you want or until you heal. Depends on you." Ren nods.

**2 weeks later**

Ren stayed with Ruby for two weeks now. Ruby was kind to him but still didn't want to talk about her past. Ren was okay with that but he simply want to help the person that saved him.

"I am likely going to need to return to my team soon, they know I'm safe but I've run out of excuses for not returning." Ruby looked a little sad "Already? It gets lonely out here, do you know if we see each other again?" Ren considered it. If he spent more time with her then maybe she would tell him what was bothering her so badly.

"I can't say Ruby but I could leave my team every so often to come see you." Ren said. Ruby looked happy. "Thank you but do you want the number to my scroll?" "Sure." Ruby gave Ren her contact details. Ren entered the information into his scroll. He then went to the door of Ruby's house and opened the door before pausing and looking back. He gave Ruby a wave, which was returned and with that Ren left the house.

**1 month and 2 weeks later**

It had been one month and two weeks since Ren left the first time, but like Ren said he would try to see her. And so he came, checked in on his friend. Asked how Ruby was doing. She was fine. She finally had someone to call a friend. That alone made her feel better, even when Ren wasn't around.

Ruby didn't know if she should tell Ren about her past but maybe he could help her. She had to see if he was trustworthy thought. Ren returned after another two week Ren could see the hurt in Ruby's eyes so he agreed to give her time. They had plenty of it.

Ruby found comfort in Ren presence she started to believe she could trust him.

**4 months later**

Ren finally came back after his last visit. That was a month ago. She decides to tell him today. "Hey Ren I am ready to tell you." Ruby swallowed hard trying to hold herself back from crying. Ruby motioned Ren to follow her. The two walked into the living room, where two couches could be found, one two seater and one for three people along with a comfy chair. There was also a table in the center of the room in the middle of the couches. Ruby sat down on the two seater. Ren thought about where he should sit but came to the conclusion to sit next to Ruby because she may break down on such a heavy subject. She may need someone to lean on.

So Ren sat down next to Ruby. Ren then looked at Ruby. "Take your time Ruby I have all day today."

Ruby looked happy but at the same time confused. "You normally don't have all day. What happened?"

Ren smiled and began his story.

**Flashback yesterday Ren's Pov**

Ren was going through his notes for Grimm Studies, though he was in history at the time. It had been a month since he seen Ruby and he felt bad. Ren was her only friend, he knew that much. His musing was cut short when Doctor Oobleck called on him. "Yes, Doctor Oobleck?" "Headmaster Ozpin would like to see you. The announcement called you but you seemed so into your studies that you didn't hear it." Ren nods and got out of his seat. He then leaves the classroom and went to see Ozpin, wondering what this is about.

Ren knocked on Ozpin's door and waited for an answer, still unsure of the situation. It was a minute until he heard "Come in." Ren opened the door and walked into the room. "You wanted to see me Headmaster Ozpin?" Ozpin looked at Ren and could easily see that something was bothering him. "Yes thank you Ren however we have a few questions for you."

Ren nods "What are these questions you have for me?" "Firstly, where have you been going every so often?" Ren looked at away "To see a friend." "It interests me that you need to keep that a secret from your Team." "They don't really need to know about this friend and besides this friend didn't want me to tell my Team. I understood why." Ozpin nods "Lastly, is you not being allowed to see him or her the reason you look so down?"

"Yes, I promised her that I would try to visit every two weeks but I haven't been able to see her for over a month now. I have been so busy with schoolwork." Ozpin looked interested. "Can I have her name?" "I shouldn't… but… it's Ruby." now Ozpin needed to know more.

"Last name?" Ren really didn't want to tell Ozpin about Ruby anymore. "Sorry, I can't say that when I don't know how much she would want me to say." Ozpin was disappointed "I have been looking for some that had the name Ruby."

Ren looked at him. "Can you give me a description of her?" "from what the person who asked me to look for her. She is very kind, energetic towards everyone and happy. Could make anyone smile." Ren was already shaking his head.

"The Ruby I know is nothing like that. Don't get me wrong she is kind but she is practically emotionless from the looks of her." Ozpin just barely failed to hide is disappointment, but it was a valiant effort nonetheless. "Well since you miss her so much you may take a day off from school to see her. I will tell your team and your teachers."

**Flashback end**

"That's how it went." Ren concluded his story. Ruby nods and looked at Ren her eyes gave the silent question 'Are you ready?' Ren nods. After a few seconds Ruby begins her story. Her tragic life. A good hour later Ren was in absolute fury. 'Yang did this to her? Yang?! ' Ren yelled in his mind.

Just then Ruby gets a call on her scroll. Ruby took her scroll out to see it's a call from Neo. "Hang on I am getting a call from my big sister." Ren nods and Ruby answers the call. "Hey Neo."

"Hey, little red. I need you to come home. Roman and I need to speak to you asap." Neo cheerfully said. "Alright Neo." With that Ruby hung up. "I need to head out, Ren, my brother and sister need to speak to me." "Alright I'll see you later Ruby." Ren left and Ruby used Shadowstep to bring herself to Neo and Roman.

Ruby appeared back in Roman's apartment. Then went into the living room. To find Roman and Neo sitting on the couch waiting for her. Ruby sat across from them.

Neo looked at Ruby. "Would you be willing to try being a Huntress if Roman and I got you into Beacon?" Ruby looked happy for the first time since Roman and Neo found her. "You would do that for me?" Roman smiled wholeheartedly "Of course Red. I'm still thought of as a criminal. So I could try to rob a dust store and you could be there and stop me, however Red, I want Neo there with you. Couldn't stand letting anything happen to you."

Neo agreed "I'll be there to protect you my little rose." "Thanks Neo."

After all the processes were done Neo and Ruby went to the dust shop Roman was going to rob with some of Junior's men.

Roman went into the dust shop with some of Juniors men, 7 to be exact. Roman looked excited "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late at night." The shop owner looked terrified "Just take my lien and leave."

"I'm not here for your lien." Looking at Junior's men Roman says "get the dust and deal with Red and Ice cream over there." 'Yeah, they are so screwed. Neo and Ruby are going to kick their asses.' Roman thinks

The men go collect the dust well two of the other men go over to Ruby and Neo.

The first grunt says "Alright kids hands in the air."

Ruby however wasn't even paying attention. Neo tapped Ruby's shoulder and Ruby looked at Neo and Neo pointed at the man. Ruby put the magazine she was reading down and looked at man with her cold Silver eyes "What do you want?" The grunt looked pretty ticked off "You looking for a death wish. I said Put your hands up where I can see them!"

Neo didn't look amused "Are you trying to rob us?" The second grunt said "Yes."

Ruby pulled out Twisted Fate, keeping it sheathed though as she swung it at the first grunt. The sheath connected with his head and sent him flying out through the window.

Neo made quick work of the second grunt bashing his head with her umbrella. The Neo and Ruby jumped out the window after the one Ruby knocked through the window. Roman turned to the too the window to see two young girls "Oookay." Looking at the rest of the grunts as they did nothing but look at them dumbfounded. "Well, get them." Roman was not too pleased 'Man these guys are stupid.' Roman thinks. The other five men run out the door to go after Neo and Ruby.

The grunts start shooting at Neo but Ruby draws her sword. Then goes in front of Neo and starts deflecting the bullets. After they run out of ammo Ruby dashes at them and sheaths her sword. Then proceeds to bash the first grunt in the head knocking him out instantly. The second grunt goes at her with a sword but Neo dashes in front of Ruby and knocks the blade aside. Ruby goes around Neo and punches him straight in the face.

Neo smacks the third grunt in the head with her umbrella and moves to the next and does the same thing. Roman looked very unamused 'These guys got their asses kicked by two girls. Well Neo is basically at the level of an assassin and Ruby don't even get me started on Her. She is The Grim Reaper.'

"You were worth every cent, truly you were." Roman said sarcastically – even if it is an accurate statement to make.

Roman looks at the downed men and drops his cigarette on the ground and crushes it with his cane. "Well Red, Ice Cream it's been an eventful evening but it's time for me to back out."

Roman shot a flair at Ruby and Neo. They move out of the way.

The explosion blinds Neo and Ruby for a few seconds but Ruby hears Roman going up a latter near their location.

"I can hear Roman going up a ladder off to our left let's follow him." Neo nods and they follow Roman

"Hey" Ruby shouted after Roman. Roman was getting on a Bullhead. "Persistent. End of the line Red, Ice Cream!" He shouted back at them. Ruby looked at Neo 'Ice cream?' he then throws a red dust crystal at them and shoots it. Ruby and Neo close their eyes waiting to feel the explosion but it never comes looking around they find Glynda Goodwitch "Oh Fuck…." Ruby quietly says. Roman takes the hint "Okay whoever driving this let's get out of here." the Bullhead driver nods and starts flying away. Glynda looked at the two girls "Why didn't you two do anything and let him get away?" Ruby's face and eyes both looked cold and emotionless. "I almost died pulling this stunt off and you want me to keep fighting? Yeah, not happening."

Minutes later they find themselves in an interrogation room. In the police station. The Grim Reaper didn't allow anyone to take her weapons. Neo did though. "I hope you two realize that your actions will not be tolerated." Glynda says sternly. It doesn't even faze Ruby but Neo is slightly afraid of her. Ruby looks at Glynda her eyes still cold and emotionless but she was also really ticked off. Ruby slams her hand on the table "They tried to rob me and you think I would stand there and let them rob me? I didn't even kill anyone." Glynda completely ignored what Ruby said. "If it were up to me you two would be sent home with a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist." Glynda said sternly and slapped her riding crop on the table.

"That's enough Glynda, your scaring at least one of them." a new voice states, calm and sincere.

Neo didn't know the man but Ruby did. "The Grim Reaper. So you haven't changed much." Ozpin was holding his signature cane and his mug.

Ruby looked up at the man. Her face was just like he remember cold and emotionless. Hardened by how she has been treated by others.

Ozpin took in her form. Then turned to Neo. "I don't believe we have met. I am Ozpin headmaster at Beacon and you are?"

Neo looked at Ruby and she nodded "Neopolitan Rose but I go by Neo."

"Can you tell me where you learned to fight like this?" Ozpin showed a video of Ruby and Neo fighting the 7 grunts and Roman Torchwick.

"Self-taught." They both replied in unison.

"I see well. I will offer you both a place at Beacon. We have a Team that needs a leader after the previous leader died on a mission. I will make an exception and allow Neo to be on that Team as you two seem to be sisters."

Neo looked at Ruby. Her face still emotionless. "I will accept your offer."

"Before that can I please know your name Grim Reaper?" Ozpin asked kindly.

Ruby looked up at him and said "Ruby Rose-Ravens.

Ozpin looks at Glynda. Who had a stunned face for a second or two but recovered quickly She sighed and pulled out her scroll and added Beacons newest additions to the list of students.

"You will need to pass an Initiation, however, both to assess your skill levels against Grimm and convince other students that you deserve to be there."

"Alright." Neo said simply


	3. Breaking the Ice

**Ren's Pov**

Ren walked into his dorm at Beacon and pounds his fist on the wall. It was a lucky break his team wasn't in the room. _'I can't believe it! For almost 6 months I have been friends with a person that beat Ruby for fun!'_ That's when Pyrrha, Jaune and Nora walked into the dorm and saw Ren but instantly felt chills from him.

Ren's teeth were grit and his fists were clenched. Pyrrha looked at Ren "Is everything alright?" Ren took a deep breath in and out a few times before turning towards Pyrrha. "Pyrrha everything is not alright. Remember that friend I had?" Pyrrha nods "Turns out, she was abused by Yang's dad and Yang helped. Then she was abused brutally and tortured by Yang's mother, Raven Branwen."

Every member of Team JNPR looked disgusted. Pyrrha was the most displeased by this "Why would they do that to her?" "I don't know but let's keep this to ourselves. I don't want anything started between our teams." Everyone wanted to argue with him on that point but they didn't know what Ren's friend would want or who they were.

**The next day, Pyrrha's Pov**

Pyrrha was with her Team the remainder of Team RWBY. Her Team consisted of Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie And Lie Ren. The remainder of Team RWBY was Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. Weiss was the First to break the silence at the table. "Apparently two more people are coming to the school. No one really knows who." Blake looked confused "But we are already started the new semester." Yang looked away "Well we can't leave our team with three members."

Ren says "I have an idea of who it is but I'm not totally sure." his face looked calm

Pyrrha looked at Ren "Who do you think it is?"

Ren took an audible deep breath. That everyone took notice of that. Ren could already see this was an awful idea with Weiss Schnee here and he also knew this person was a faunus.

"... I think it's …. The Grim Reaper but I haven't identified if it's her or not. She's with another person. I don't know who the other person is." Ren said waiting for an outburst from Weiss.

"That criminal? What is Ozpin thinking?" Weiss was in fury. She said that with so much venom. Ozpin let a criminal into beacon like it was nothing.

Ren was trying to contain his anger but failing terribly. He slammed his fist on the table and almost hissed in anger. He had met The Grim Reaper and heard why she was The Grim Reaper. "She is **not** a criminal." He refrained his voice to almost a whisper that everyone at the table could hear, jaw was clenched.

"How do you know? Maybe she works with that guy Torchwick that murdered our leader." Weiss spat those words out with venom too.

"You want to know how I know? It's because I have met her and she saved my life from a large amount of Grimm when I got separated from my Team. I almost died and she saved my life. She took me to her house and treated my wounds and never asked for anything in return." Ren looked just as mad as Weiss at that moment.

Ren stood up and walked away from the table to cool off. Everyone was shocked at what Ren had said.

Weiss looks at Pyrrha "Did he mention ever mention that. We could have had that criminal."

Pyrrha looked ticked off too. "Weiss shut up. You don't know her truth, so don't start. You have-" Pyrrha never got to finish her sentence. Professor Goodwitch said something into the speakers. "Would all Teams please go to the auditorium."

Everyone got up from the table and went to the auditorium. Nothing was said between Team JNP and Team WBY.

Team JNPR, Team WBY, Team CRDL and Team CFVY are all gathered in the auditorium. On the screen it shows two people standing at the same place the first years did two months ago.

The first person was a girl. She was wearing a black cloak with the hood up, hiding her hair and face. She wore a black and midnight purple corset with black form-fitting pants, a pair of black and purple combat boots completing the outfit. On her hip, a sword in a black sheath rested without disrupting the young girl.

The second girl had half pink and half brown hair, with white streaks on the pink side. She was standing at a different angle so they couldn't see her eyes. She was wearing a white tail jacket with a pink interior and one wide broad tail, brown pants, black gloves. Her boots were black and white with very high heels and multiple buttons on each side. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck.

"The girl with the black cloak is The Grim Reaper." Ren casually said. Every Team was absolutely shocked.

Ozpin casually says "Are you two ready?"

The two nod Ozpin was about seconds away from pressing the button on his scroll to launch them into the emerald forest but The Grim Reaper's form slowly shifted into a more shadow like look as she jumped over to the second girl and picked her up. Then they were both launched into the forest

Ozpin watch that happen with wide eyes as they were launched into the emerald forest. "That was interesting. Was that her semblance?"

Pyrrha hadn't seen a semblance like that before she basically became a shadow. So she turned to Ren "Was that her semblance Ren?"

Ren looked at Pyrrha "No, when she saved me from that pack of Grimm she was bursting into rose petals but she could have two semblances."

**Ruby's Pov**

They were sent flying into the emerald forest. Ruby was carrying Neo because Ruby used her second semblance to become like a shadow. Ruby landed effectively on the ground and put Neo down on her feet since Ruby was carrying her in bridal style. All of a sudden - Grimm, beowulf's to be exact, 20 of them are around the two hopefuls in seconds. Ruby draws her sword. Ruby attacks them with her sword slashing the first one in half so effectively it's frightening. Another Grimm attacks Ruby and she side steps it, then she then flips it into reverse grip and stabs the one behind her in the stomach. Pulling out her blade and turns around flipping it back to holding it normally and hacks its head off. One attacks Ruby and she doesn't have enough time to evade it. Neo takes that opportunity to run her parasol through the back of the beowulf before Ruby slashes it in half. They had taken out 5 already and relatively easily. Ruby and Neo were back to back. Ruby used her semblance dashing forward and turning into rose petals, slashing another beowulf in half. She stood still for a second to catch her breath but a beowulf goes to slash her back. Ruby uses her second semblance, Shadowstep, turning herself into a general shadow and evading to the left, then jumping around it to its back and slashes it down the middle.

**Back at the auditorium**

Team CFVY was watching The Grim Reaper make quick work of the Grimm. They already took out 7 out of the 20 there. One attacks Neo from behind but The Grim Reaper uses her semblance to burst into rose petals and appear behind her. Then slashes its neck and chains another attack. Then slashes it across the chest. Ruby and Neo were back to back once again. Ruby and Neo were huffing and puffing from exhaustion. Neo expression morphs to concern "This isn't working, Ruby."

The first girl, now revealed as Ruby, says "Fine, I'll handle it." Ruby sheaths Twisted Fate, moves her cloak out of the way, and grabs her scythe Crescent Rose, letting it grow to its full glory.

Everyone in the auditorium was shocked. The Grim Reaper or Ruby used a sword and a scythe. Ruby used her first semblance to burst into rose petals appearing in front of spinning her scythe and slashing multiple Grimm. Hacking and slashing, tearing them all apart. In the matter of seconds she tears through 10 Grimm.

Coco lets out a sharp breath "Holy hell, she is tearing through all those Grimm like their nothing."

The last three Grimm get finished in a quick motion from Ruby's scythe. Ruby puts her scythe back into its compressed form. Puts it behind her cloak so its hidden.

Velvet looked interested "So that's where she was hiding that scythe. It's odd she has two weapons. She is very skilled with both weapons but she's terrifying with that scythe."

Fox looked at Velvet and said "You can say that again. However my question is how did she learn how to use the most dangerous weapon to use?"

Ren over heard this "She taught herself how to use it when she was six." Ren said calmly.

Coco couldn't believe what she just heard. "She was six when she learned how to use that scythe?"

Ren nods. Coco really didn't want to know why she learned that at such a young age but asked anyway. "Why did she learn it when she was that young?" "Thrown out of her house at five." Stated simply.

That shut everyone up. Most couldn't believe what they just heard. Of course Team CRDL was smiling.

**Back with Ruby and Neo**

Ruby and Neo were walking in the emerald forest calmly but on guard. "What hell happened to this forest? It's like a fricken bomb was dropped in here!" Ruby decided to pick Neo up again and use her semblance. Turning into rose petals, going up to a tree and jumping from tree to tree.

They were at the remnants of the temple in around half an hour.

What they find makes Ruby and Neo raise their eyebrows. "Chess pieces, really Ozpin?"

There was a white knight. "A white knight, so this is our 'relic'." Neo said who looked slightly confused.

"Apparently" Ruby said simply.

Ruby picked up the white horse and she felt her senses scream at her. Ruby took out her compressed Crescent Rose and transformed it to her scythe turned around to see a bunch of nevermore feathers coming at them.

Ruby spun her scythe and knocked the feathers away, then looked up to see a medium sized Nevermore. "Damn it. Just what we need, a Nevermore." Neo said.

The nevermore was about to do something but Ruby jumps at a tree to use it as a springboard, then uses her semblance to turn into rose petals. Flying at it, Ruby swung her scythe at the Nevermore, tearing through one of its wings.

Ruby lands on the ground with a roll as the nevermore smashes into the ground with a crunch. It flails on the ground for a short bit, until Ruby cuts its head off with her scythe.

**Back at the auditorium**

Every Team watched what just went down The Grim Reaper was not to be messed with she tore through the nevermore's wing easily and then beheaded it just as quickly.

Team WBY seen how easily The Grim Reaper and the second girl took out that nevermore. They struggled taking out their nevermore but The Grim Reaper didn't even let it attack for a second time.

Ruby walked over to the second girl and picked her up in bridal style, then vanished into rose petals. Ruby reappeared in front of Ozpin. She put the second girl back on her feet. Ruby handed Ozpin the white horse chess piece.

Ozpin smiles "Excellent work and also welcome to Beacon, Grim Reaper."

Jaune looked at her and could see that she was hurting by how she stood and fought. "Ren, do you know why she looks so hurt?" sounding concerned

Ren looked at Jaune "When I was staying with her well I was recovering I did ask but in the beginning she didn't tell me but as time went on and the more I visited the closer we got. Her truth is not a nice one."

"Well maybe we should try to helping her?" Nora said excitedly. Ren shook his head "I wouldn't recommend it. When I was with her, she was emotionless most of the time. Her eyes were always down cast and she was somewhat hesitant in talking to me. Couldn't tell why, however she did say she was subjected to abuse and very harsh abuse might I add. I was able to look at her arms and she had so many scars on her arms."

"Are you saying that you should talk to her for the team?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes, for now. After a bit of time I will introduce you to her." Ren said

"I can't believe your friends with that criminal. That defeats the who purpose of being a huntsman!" Weiss said venomously.

Ren sent Weiss a glare that said 'I will kill you'. "Shut up Weiss before I kill you for that comment." Weiss was about to respond but a glare from Ren shut her up. Every person on Team WBY stopped saying things about The Grim Reaper because they have never heard Ren say something so hostile.

A few minutes later The Grim Reaper and that second person were standing on the stage. Ruby's attire changed slightly instead of a corset she was wearing a no-sleeve shirt but her arms were hidden in her cloak.

"Ruby Rose-Ravens and Neopolian Rose. You two collected the white knight and as I promised you two will be added to the same team." Ozpin stated calmly.

"Thank you, Headmaster Ozpin." Ruby said that with a voice that held sharp pain. Everyone caught on to the pain in her voice and everyone looked at Ren. He knew the Grim Reaper. Ren looked at the rest of the Team's to see all their faces held concern. Team CRDL couldn't help but smile.

"Team WBY, Please come up to the stage." Ozpin stated.

That shocked them but they complied. The three member team went on the stage and stood next to Ruby and Neo. "I know your team recently lost its leader but please give Ms. Rose a chance. She has had a very bad life."

"Why should I have a criminal on our team? Why should I, Weiss Schnee have to put up with a criminal who for all we know she could have been involved with the guy that murdered our team leader." Weiss spat venomously.

Ruby finally broke under the weight and couldn't hold in her sadness anymore for being accused. Finally showing emotion in front of Neo. Weiss suddenly felt a sharp pain in her cheek and stumbled to the ground. "It's funny that you point fingers about being me being a criminal but the Schnee Dust Company is probably worse than the single person I killed." The rest of the team didn't care what she was saying and was about to intervene but Ozpin and Neo raised their arms in front of them, that silently said 'Stay back.' Weiss stood up and yelled "How dare you hit me."

All the teams looked at Ruby's arm to see a lot of scars on her right arm. Ruby then moved her hand to her hood and took it off to show the scar on her left eye, the two scars on her right cheek and the single tear going down her face.

"Your whole fucking company is a disgrace to society. You walk around like you own everything." She then pointed at her left eye more specifically the scar there. "Your fucking sister did this to me! She took my fucking sight claiming I was a criminal and I should be killed or punished, like every other fucking bastard. Every person on this team has wronged me in some way, shape or form."

Ozpin was listening to Ruby's rant on her Team. Blake was confused at that moment. "What have we done to you?" Ruby literally glared at Blake with silver eye. "Yang knows what she did! Weiss's sister took my eye and I am not talking about you have done, not here at least."

Ozpin frowned. Tai told him she ran away but this was painting a darker picture. He would need to investigate the situation in more detail…

Blake looked at Ruby, her face showing crushing regret. She not remember what she did to the Reaper, but it had to have been bad. Team CFVY looked rather unhappy at the new information. Well mainly Coco and Velvet but Fox looked really damn angry and Yatsuhashi looked just as ticked. Team JNPR already knew the details due to Ren but not the full story.

Team CFVY looked at each of the members of Team JNPR. Until Coco says "How can you four act like that doesn't bother you?" "We already know. The Grim Reaper or Ruby saved our Teammate Ren and took care of him. She told her truth to him recently and he told us earlier today." Pyrrha said.

Coco nods and Team CRDL was still smiling thinking 'It's going to be so much fun picking on another Faunus.'

"Ruby would you be okay if I made you the leader of this team?" Asked Ozpin. Ruby nodded. "Very well. I will get you a bigger dorm so all five of you will fit."

Team CRDL seemed to disagree with Ozpin. "Why do they get a bigger dorm that's not fair to the rest of us." Cardin shouted.

"Well unfortunately Mr. Winchester, I am a man of my word. I made a promise to Ms. Rose that she and Neopolian Rose will be on the same team if they chose to accept my offer. You will just have to deal with it." Ozpin calmly stated.

Cardin still didn't want to accept that they were getting a bigger dorm and the rest of them didn't. "Who cares they have one-" Cardin was not able to finish his sentence because the leader of Team CFVY pitched in too. "Shut up, Cardin. The Headmaster said he made a promise so leave it at that or you will have problems with me!" Coco said aggressively.

He was going to keep ranting but he didn't when he found a blade at his throat. He looked forward to see the Grim Reaper with her hood up. Her silver-eye giving out a silent threat. "Do you have a problem with my Team or me?" Ruby said

Cardin wanted to attack her but his body wouldn't move with her silver-eye on him. "No, I don't s-sorry."

The Grim Reaper nodded and turned into shadows. Reappearing on the stage with her team. "Blake please show your two new teammate their dorm. I'll get your new one as quick as possible." Blake nodded. She was too stunned about what The Grim Reaper had said.

After a six minute walk they got to Team RWBYN's dorm. Blake unlocked the door with her scroll and the team went into the dorm. "Sorry but we don't have an extra bed so I don't know where you will sleep Neopolian."

"She can sleep with me." Ruby said with no emotion.

"Okay." Yang simply replied.

Ruby and Neo got onto the top bunk and snuggled into each other and promptly fall asleep in each other's arms.

x-x

**A/N: Okay, so this story was made with the inspiration from Guilty Rose and I talked to the creator and he was fine with this.**

**So Ruby and Neopolian aren't really related in this fanfiction nor is Roman. They see each other as family.**


	4. The Turning Point

**Ozpin's Pov**

Ozpin couldn't sleep, not with what Ruby said and it was midnight. he found himself awake in his office. Taiyang must have done something. " _You seem to be at a crisis, do you want to vent? I wouldn't mind listening_." Ozma says in Ozpin's head.

"Thanks Ozma." Ozpin turned his chair so it was facing the window and glancing back was Ozma. Ozpin took a deep breath. "Around maybe 10 years ago Taiyang came to me with a request to find a girl named Ruby Rose-Ravens. He said that she ran away for an unknown reason. Taiyang was a kind man, or so I thought, so of course I accepted. I was never able to find her, obviously."

Then he started explaining the things Ruby said. " _I can see why you're concerned. I can say that I too think he is trying to hide something from you but we should take this slow and let Ruby tell us. That would be the best choice._ "

Ozpin nods "She looks very sad and her arms have scars… The question now is who did this to her." " _Wish I knew but we can dig into it a little bit later_." Ozma says with a hum.

**Ruby's Pov, Nightmare [Trigger warning. This is going to be a bit graphic]**

Ruby was on her knees and she tried to stand up but a whip struck her back so hard blood went down her back. Ruby screamed in agony. "I told you to kneel Bitch!" shouted a very aggressive voice. The whip connected with her back again, causing Ruby to scream again.

The person then grabbed a knife and dug it into Ruby's right cheek. They then stab Ruby in the stomach. Digging it in further, only to make Ruby scream more before pulling the knife out of Ruby's stomach. The person smiles and grabs Ruby's chin, raising her head to make her look into their eyes. "I am going to have a **lot** of fun with you and not only in one way."

Ruby screamed.

**Neo's Pov**

Neo had woken up to the faces of Blake, Weiss and Yang, with the latter poking her cheek. "Why the hell did you three wake me up?" Neo sneered. "I only wanted to try and make things better. I didn't really have a choice back then." Yang stated. That only seemed to make Neo mad. "Everyone has a choice. You could've left with her. You could've at least gave her something but you didn't. It was your choice not help her at all." Yang winced and look away, unable to refute the statement.

"What have I done to her? I've never met Ruby in my life." Asked Blake. "Ruby never told me everything so I'm only aware of what Yang has done to Ruby and what Yang's Mother has done too but the bare minimal." Neo said back, though the conversation couldn't continue as they started to hear whimpering. The group looked up to see Ruby tossing and turning in her sleep. tears were slowly falling down her face. Suddenly Ruby shot upward and shouted "NO!" Ruby's hand was pressed into the left side of her face. Neo got back up to the top bunk and pulled Ruby into her embrace which caused the scarred girl to break down and sob into her bi-colored friend. She continued to cry for a good half an hour until she finally cried herself to sleep, leaving the room in an uneasy quiet. "You're gonna leave this for now, understand?" There's no argument from the three young Huntresses as they head to bed.

**The next day**

Early that morning Ren came over to Team RWBYN's dorm and knocked on the door. Ren waited a few minutes after which Ruby opened the door. Ren looked at her to see she looked so much more down then he had ever seen her before. "Hey, Ruby are you okay?" Ren's voice sounded very concerned. Ruby hugged him and whispered the single word "Nightmare" Ren wrapped his arms around Ruby giving her the closure she needed.

The two of them stayed like that for around three to four minutes. Until Ruby calmed down and tapped Ren's back twice signaling to him that he could let go. The two untangled from each other. "Thanks a lot Ren." Ren smiled "It's fine Ruby. If it wasn't for you I might have not lived that day." Ruby smiled for the first time, making Ren's day that much better with it's presence.

**Timeskip to Port's class**

Ruby sat down in her seat. She wasn't sitting with her team, she simply couldn't bring herself to. "Miss Rose?" "Yes, Professor?" Came Ruby's emotionless response that made everyone in the classroom flinch. "I would like to have you fight a Grimm to show some of your skills. Would this be alright?"

Ruby didn't speak but nods her assent. She stood up and went to get changed into her Grim Reaper attire, exiting the changing room wearing a sleeveless shirt instead of her usual corset. There was now a cage in the center of the classroom, shaking every so often. Professor Port grabbed his weapon and transformed it into its axe form. Professor Port looked at Ruby. "Are you ready?" Ruby's hand resting on Twisted Fate as she nodded. Port brought his axe down on the chain keeping cage closed.

The beast rushed out of the cage and attacked Ruby. Ruby simply sidestepped the attack. She drew Twisted Fate and with one quick swing she cleaved the beast in half at shoulder height.

Its lifeless body flopped on the ground and started to disintegrate after a moment or two. "Excellent job, Miss Rose. We are in the presence of a true huntress in training." Ruby simply sheathed her chokuto and walked away. Looking up she noticed Weiss glaring at her.

Not that she paid it any mind of course. She didn't bother changing, instead sending a look to Professor Port that said 'Can I wear my current attire?' He nods. Ruby went back to her seat between Ren and Neo. Pyrrha looked at Ruby. "Ruby are you okay?"

Ruby simply shook her head. "does it look like I am okay?" Ruby asked. Pyrrha looked away, Neo and Ren seemed to be saddened by that. Neo hugged Ruby and professor Port said nothing about it. Her situation was explained to Port by Ozpin. He personally had no problem with allowing Ruby to try and hide away from the rest of the students.

However before he could think more on the subject the bell rang. "Have a good rest of the day class." Professor Port said.

Ruby went to Doctor Oobleck's class, History if she was correct, still wearing her Grim Reaper attire. Ruby sat down in her seat, followed by rest of her classmate. Team JNPR and Neo sat around Ruby, keeping her company and shielding her from the rest of the class. Doctor Oobleck walked into the class as the bell rang. "Good evening class. Today we will be talking about the faunus." Some people sighed in the class, clearly not enamored with the idea of faunus.

Doctor Oobleck started to talk about the White Fang. Ruby wasn't really paying attention due to knowing all about the White Fang. That was until she heard her nickname The Grim Reaper. "So Ruby why do you constantly attack the White Fang?" Ruby looked at Doctor Oobleck. "I fight them because of their actions against innocent people." She stood up and pulled her shirt up to show the scar on her stomach. "I got this from one of their leaders, Adam was his name. I think he hit me with his semblance, but I was the most lucid after the event so I'm not sure. Is that all Doctor Oobleck?" Doctor Oobleck nods "Thank you Miss Ravens you may have a seat."

**Timeskip to lunch**

Ruby was sitting at the table Team RWBYN and JNPR shared. She sighed and pressed her hand on her right eye before standing up and heading to go to get food. One tray later, she walked back to the table and placed the tray on the table. Then her face was slammed into the tray and the sound of Cardin laughing. Team JNPR were in absolute fury but when everyone looked at where Ruby was….. She was gone. The sound of someone getting thrown into a wall alerted them as to her location. It took second to hear the sound of metal hitting metal as Sky attacked Ruby with his halberd. Ruby evades and swings Twisted fate and it collides with his halberd. The strike knocks his halberd right out of his hands. Ruby followed up with a punch to the face knocking him out. Russel attacked her next, but Ruby slides under his strike then tripped him. The Reaper grabbed the sheath of Twisted Fate and smacked him in the face with it.

Dove was next in line as he attacked her. Ruby literally grabbed the sword and smashed the end of Twisted Fate into the side of his head. By the time everything was said in done Ruby had totally annihilated Team CRDL. With that Ruby turned around and started walking away, sheathing Twisted Fate. She picked up her tray and threw what was on the tray away before going back to get more due to her food being ruined by Cardin. She got herself another burger and fries, same meal as the first time. "Are you okay Ruby?" Asked Weiss. "Does it look like I'm okay?" Ruby said

Ren looked at Weiss "Considering Cardin just walked over here and slammed Ruby's head into a tray I think she isn't." Blake looked away from her book and at Ren. "Point taken" Yang looks at Ruby. "Ruby, how can we be a Team if no one trusts each other. We need to leave what happened in the past behind." the conversation didn't get to go any further as the bell rang. Ruby quickly finished her food and got up from the table.

She walked to Professor Goodwitch's class. Ruby walked into the classroom still wearing her Grim Reaper attire. It didn't bother Professor Goodwitch in the slightest. Team JNPR and Team WBYN walked in next and sat around Ruby. Ren was sitting on her left and on her right. Cardin walked by and let his book smack Ruby in the back of the head causing her head to smack the desk with a resounding bang.

Neo had to resist the urge to hit Cardin. It was quite lucky that Professor Goodwitch saw the whole thing. When the teams looked at Ruby they saw the Reaper was in absolute fury. "Good evening class. Today we will be doing a few spars. It's going to be Cardin vs Ruby." Ruby smiled with far too many teeth.

Ruby walked into arena, her palm resting on the end of the grip of Twisted Fate. Her eyes were shadowed by her black hood. Professor Goodwitch looked at Ruby, then her gaze went to Cardin "Are you both ready?" Ruby simply nodded and so did Cardin. After a few seconds the buzzer sounded and Ruby was already going at Cardin. She used her second semblance, Shadowstep and started to drift into the void. When she appeared Cardin's guard was down and she drew Twisted Fate then proceeded to swing it at him in reverse grip.

Twisted Fate collides with Cardin's shield knocking him back. Right after she manages to front flip and kick off his shield before proceeding to do a back flip to gain distance. Ruby lands a few feet away from Cardin, flips Twisted Fate into front grip and uses Shadowstep once again to dash at Cardin. Cardin swings his mace at Ruby but Ruby slides under Cardin's swing and slashes his hip, taking a good amount of Cardin's aura in the process. Cardin swings his mace at her again and connects this time, landing on her shoulder, sending Ruby careening backward. The pain didn't bother Ruby too much since her whole life has basically been pain.

Ruby rushed Cardin and sheathed Twisted Fate. Ruby took out Crescent Rose and transformed it into its scythe form. Ruby's scythe collided with Cardin's aura and knocked him off his feet. Before he could get back up Ruby's scythe was at his neck. "Surrender vermin." Cardin wanted to try some more but Ruby's hate filled gaze stopped him. "I surrender…" Ruby turned away and put away her scythe and left the arena not looking back once.

Another fight happened but Ruby didn't pay attention. She was preoccupied thinking about what Yang said. "How can we be a Team if no one trusts each other. We need to leave what happened in the past behind." _'She must not realize how much she has hurt me but she has a point.'_

That's when the bell rang. Ruby got up from her seat and walked to the door. She left the room and walked down to her dorm, headed in and laid down on the top bunk. After a bit, Blake walked into the room. Ruby listened in to what was going on. "No, that's an awful idea." Blake said to someone. Yang and Weiss walked into the room next.

"Then what do we do? We know a raid is coming up and Torchwick is involved." Weiss says. "We need our Team and we don't know enough about Ruby or Neo to ask them to help." "I know enough to do anything I want." Ruby retorts.

Blake, Weiss and Yang curse at themselves for not checking to see if Ruby was in the room. "Secondly Torchwick isn't involved he never was, willingly at least. He was forced to participate by a women named Cinder Fall." "How do you know any of this?" Asked Blake. Ruby rolled her eye. "Do you even need to ask that? I hunt criminals and The White Fang for a living. Do you think I don't pick up on things? Do you think I am stupid or something?" Ruby says starting to let a little anger show in her voice.

"How do you know Torchwick?" Asked Weiss. Ruby ignored the question and continued "If you want to stop that dust raid. You will need me and Neo."

"I asked you a question!" Weiss shouted angrily. "And I don't care for it Weiss!" Ruby shouted back then took out her scroll. She texted a message to Roman that said 'there is a dust raid about to go down at the south east. Maybe in a day at four give or take. The White Fang is likely behind it.'

After a few seconds he shot a text back saying 'thanks. I'll get on it but how did you know?' she simply texted back with 'My team.' Then she told Neo what she told Roman.

After that she looked over the room. "I told Neo what's going on she should be here any second." Neo walked into the dorm. "You are sure about this? This dust raid could involve him." Ruby looked down and her hand unconsciously went to the scar on her stomach.

Team WBY noticed this and got slightly concerned. Yang looked at Ruby. "Are you okay?" Ruby looked at Yang "I'm fine. We will stop the raid tomorrow. We will go before the raid takes place."

**The next day. Lunch time**

Team RWBYN and Team JNPR were sitting at their table, half way through their lunch, when suddenly Taiyang and Raven came into the cafeteria. "Hey Yang, Raven and I were coming by to congratulate you on the new Teammates."

That thought lasted all of a second once they saw who it was… Ruby Rose-Ravens. All Tai could think of was 'Oh Shit.'


	5. The Dust Raid

**Ruby's Pov Cafeteria**

Ruby didn't really mind that Tai was here however when she saw Raven, she lost it. Twisted Fate came down on Raven in the matter of seconds and Raven barely got her sword out to block it. A loud clang sounded in the cafeteria and the sound of Raven getting pushed back. Ruby pushed Raven back with a quick push. Raven glared at Ruby but her glare was smothered by Ruby's hateful glare. Taiyang was just shocked at what he just saw, unable to intervene.

Raven swung her sword at Ruby only for Ruby to parry it evenly and counterattack. Ruby dashed to the side with a burst of Shadowstep, turning her to a shadowy form. She saw am opening in Raven's defense and took it. The swords clashed once again and once again it knocked Raven back. Ruby dashed up to Raven in a crouch then kicked her in the jaw, knocking the older woman onto the ground. Raven got back up with a frown. 'Ruby is powerful. I didn't see much of her because I caught her by surprise but I didn't expect her to be here.' Raven wasn't able to muse on it any further as Twisted Fate came down on Raven again knocking her back.

Just then the cafeteria doors flew open and Ozpin, Qrow and Glynda they look around to find Taiyang standing off to the side and then saw the fight between Ruby and Raven. It looked like Ruby was out for blood and she was going to make Raven bleed. The Reaper swung her sword at Raven and it was the black-haired woman's turn to parry. Ruby jumped back and flipped her sword into reverse grip before throwing her sword at Raven like a spear. Raven barely had time to knock it out of the way, deflecting it out of the battle and sending it spinning through the air to sheath itself in the ground before the three new spectators.

Ruby dashed at Raven and took out the compressed Crescent Rose, then shifted Crescent Rose into its scythe form while spinning into an attack. As Ruby spun her scythe into a spiral of death around her, Raven was pushed harder and harder to block each of the powerful and dangerous attacks. With each consecutive blow, Raven's grip on her sword grew weaker, forcing the swordswoman to get creative.

Raven grabbed Ruby's no-sleeve shirt and threw her back by force sending the younger woman skidding backwards, though she caught herself a moment later. Ruby found herself near where her sword was, she moved her hand back and grabbed Twisted Fate, a plan in mind. Hidden from view, Raven didn't notice the trump-card Ruby had prepared, so she charged the Reaper with an arrogant smirk. Ruby tore Twisted Fate from the floor as Raven arrived to cut her down, sidestepping the attack and taking aim with her own blade.

Ozpin, Qrow and Glynda could see what was about to happen but could do nothing to stop it. The blade ran through Raven's stomach causing Raven to cough up blood. "Does it hurt?" Ruby growled, pulling the blade out of Raven's stomach with a squelching sound. Ruby then pushed her on the ground and proceeded to ram the blade into her shoulder. Raven felt the blade go into her shoulder but it didn't hurt enough to make her scream. "Maybe you will finally understand how much pain I was in when you tried turn me into your own personal slave." Ruby snarled as she twisted the blade.

That revelation caused Glynda, Ozpin, and Qrow to assemble various expressions of disgust, with even Taiyang being horrified by what Ruby has claimed. Ruby starts pushing the sword deeper into Raven this time, twisting all the while. The older woman finally breaks, letting out a shriek of pain that jerks Ozpin and Qrow out of their stupor, leading them to rush in and pull Ruby off their once-friend. Despite this, Ruby continued to thrash and fight to get back to hurting Raven, the two men unable to calm her down.

Neo decided to intervene before the situation could get worse, tackling Ruby out of Qrow and Ozpin's hands and hugging her tightly until the frantic girl calmed down. "Ruby are you…" But Ruby had already passed out, the adrenalin rush failing her now that she was calm and the stress of the whole affair taking its toll on the small Reaper.

As Neo settled Ruby down off to the side a little, Qrow stalked up to her with clenched fists. "Why didn't you stop the fight, before it started?" Neo pointed at Raven and said "The reason I didn't was because this bitch is the reason my little sister is The Grim Reaper." Neo proceeds to yank Twisted Fate out of Raven's shoulder making her hiss in pain before wiping the blood off on the older woman's other shoulder. "I should have let her keep going but I think everyone in this cafeteria didn't need to see Ruby tear Raven a new one for all the shit she did to her." Neo growls out as she sheaths Twisted Fate and returns the blade to it's master.

Qrow didn't know how to respond. He was going to start yelling at her but Neo cut him off. "Don't even fucking tell me your excuse. The scars all over Ruby's body and Ruby's own words tell me all I need to know about you and your travesty of a family. I don't care if your her uncle. I don't fucking care if Yang is her sister because you all blew your chances to be with her after you did nothing to help her and Yang did nothing but beat her." There was so much hostility in Neo's voice that Qrow flinched away. "Don't even get me started with Taiyang. He isn't a father. He is a disgrace to even think he is one. Raven is even worse!"

No one knew how to respond to that. Neo huffed, stalked over to the sleeping Ruby, and collected the girl and her weapons before leaving the cafeteria. Neo backed into the dorm room she and her 'team' shared, taking care not to wake Ruby. Once inside, she carefully remove the Reapers weapons before setting the girl in bed with a sigh, simply watching her sleep for a bit.

**Several Hours Later**

Ruby slowly woke up about an hour before the raid. She found the rest of Team RWBYN with her. "Are you awake Ruby?" asked Weiss. Ruby simply nods and gets off her bed. She got into her Grim Reaper attire, wearing a no-sleeve shirt again.

Neo looks at Ruby "Are you feeling okay Ruby?" "Yeah I'm fine. Let's just go stop that dust raid." everyone on Team RWBYN nods. They leave the school quietly start to head South east. When they arrive on scene they see it's around two blocks down from 'Till Dust to Dawn. When Ruby looked back to check their six, she sees the White Fang coming in to take the Schnee Dust Company crates from a large flatbed attempting to make a turn. The Fang must have been short on hands, as Adam himself was leading the raid. Seeing him, Ruby snapped and charged forward, promising to pay him back for last time.

Their swords clash, the first sign to most of the Fang that anything is wrong. Their second sign is when the rest of RWBYN arrives to help, but Taurus took no chances and all those with him are capable fighters – at least, enough to hold WBYN back while the R battled their leader.

"Looks like you enjoy pain, since you insist on getting in my way." Adam said harshly. "Shut up." Ruby sneered. Adam attacks Ruby once again, bringing his down on Ruby. Ruby sidestepped the attack and then countered and swung her sword just above his shoulders, forcing Adam to duck and punch Ruby in the gut, making her stagger back. Adam followed through by kicking Ruby in the chest throwing her into a brick wall behind her. Ruby coughed up blood as she fell forward on her knees.

Adam walked up to Ruby and drew Wilt from Blush. "This time, you _will_ be dead." He goes to end her however before the blade could touch Ruby, someone shot a flair at Adam creating an explosion. "Well, Well Red, it seems you got yourself into a little bit of a mess." a voice said. The fighting ground to a halt and looked over to where the voice came from. What shocked them was that it was Roman Torchwick, resting his can on his shoulder.

"Roman, what are you doing?" Roman laughed "Did you not get the memo? I stopped working with Cinder. The only reason I did was because she threatened Neo. I'll have to thank Ruby for telling about this raid." Roman said as he pointed his cane at Adam. "I still haven't paid you back for that scar on Ruby's stomach." That shocked the rest RWBYN. Of course Neo and Ruby knew of their connection to Roman but they didn't want to tell their team for obvious reasons.

Yang was pretty angry that they hid this from them and when she said angry, it was so much worse than anger but considering that this was a battle to save lives she relented. Yang payed attention and saw that the group of White Fang members they were just fighting had their guard down. She charged the group and takes out a good three with little effort, shocking the other rest into starting to fight again.

Back with Roman and Adam, the Bull charged the Thief. Adam swung his sword at Roman, only for Roman to use his cane to knock the sword away. After that he was about to shoot him with his flair but a voice stopped him. "Don't shoot at Adam! Anything his sword blocks powers him up!" Shouted Blake as she knocked one of the White fang grunts out.

Roman nods and dashed forward, swinging his cane at Adam, who blocked with Blush. Pulling Blush back was the only warning Roman got before the weapon hammered into his knee, knocking him back and sending a jolt through Roman's leg. This also served to power up Adam's semblance, the markings on his mask, jacket and his hair started glowing red. He swung his sword and his semblance went at Roman only for Ruby to jump in front of him. Roman's eyes widened but he could do nothing to stop this. "Ruby!" Roman and Neo shouted. Adam's sword came down slashing Ruby across the chest. Ruby screamed in utter agony and got thrown back into Roman, making him fall on his butt. Adam flicked Wilt to get the blood off and then sheathed Wilt. Adam proceeded to walk over to them.

"Looks like the Raven sacrificed herself for the Torch but this time you won't get away." Adam drew Wilt once more and raised Wilt up, and proceeded to bring Wilt down on them. Roman wrapped his arms around Ruby to try and protect her however before the blade could reach them, Wilt was stopped by another chokuto.

Roman looked beside Adam and saw a man. Six feet of purple-haired, red-eyed fury glared at Adam Taurus

**3 days before, Kairin's Pov, Location unknown**

Kairin looked around the forest he was in, and stopped walking. The shadow wasn't there anymore, after literally more than a decade they had finally lost it. At six feet tall, Kairin was a muscular man built for power. His vibrant red eyes were outlines with long midnight-purple hair. The towering man wore a casual black poncho over an equally black no-sleeve shirt. To maintain the theme, Kairin wore black cargo pants and black steel-toed boots.

He also drunk his coffee black, to Ozpin's endless horror.

Kairin was about to begin walking again but someone began to talk to him, causing him to pause. Turning towards the voice, Kairin sighed, "Summer I know. I miss our little Rose too." "Kairin I want to see her." Kairin regarded his wife. "Yeah, I think it's time we go back home. The shadow is finally gone, it seems that our gamble finally pulled off." With that done they promptly turn around and start heading home.

**Kairin's Pov, location in Vale Ports, an hour before the Raid.**

Kairin looks around "At last, Vale." Summer looked at Kairin and sighed "I can't wait to see my little Rose." Kairin smiles at his wife. "Well who knows if she's even the same. She grew up without us."

"Think she'll be at Beacon?" "She's our daughter, Summer. I have little doubt she'll be there. I just hope she's kept her secrets safe." "I'm sure she has. Let's go find out, shall we?"

**A few minutes ago**

Kairin and Summer were walking in Vale, the two considering how best to visit Beacon, when they heard their daughters name shrieked out by two voices, followed by a scream of agony. Kairin and Summer bolted over to where the voices were. When they finally got there, they saw Adam Taurus about to end their daughter while that Torchwick criminal tried to protect her. Kairin quickly teleported with his semblance, appearing right beside Adam and stopping Wilt with his own blade.

Kairin looked down at the two on the ground. Ruby was being held in Roman's arms as if he was trying to protect her but he didn't want to jump to conclusions so he kept an open mind however his gaze was drawn to Ruby, who was looking at him. "D-dad?" Ruby stuttered with a pain streaked face.

"It's going to be okay Little Fox." Kairin knocked Adam back, ready to engage. A moment later Summer came over to Ruby and Roman. "Are you two okay?" "I am but Ruby isn't. Please you have to help her." Summer had her cloak on and her hood up so Roman couldn't see the similarities.

"Don't worry I will. I am her mother." Before Roman could ask for more info Summer pulled off her hood showing him her face. Roman saw that they were basically carbon copies of each other but Roman could also see her father in Ruby. Kairin dashed at Adam and punched Adam in the side of the head, making him stagger and proceeded to roundhouse kick Adam in the chest. The force of the kick sent him through the wall, dazing the faunus and leaving him disoriented.

All the White Fang members watched Kairin defeat Adam with no problems and decided to run, a few of them grabbing their dazed leader on the way out. Kairin sheathed his chokuto and turned around rushed over to his daughter while Summer looked at the gash going across Ruby's chest with an expression of horror. "She needs to get to a hospital!" Summer said worriedly.

**20 minutes later, At the hospital**

Kairin was leaning against the wall in the hospital room, while Summer and Neo were on both sides of Ruby's bed. Summer was holding Ruby's hand. Grief was tearing her apart for not being able to protect her little rose. Neo had similar thoughts.

Roman was sitting in a chair off to the side of the room. That's when the rest of Team RWBYN comes in. Yang looked at Roman "You have explaining to do." Yang growled. Roman looked away to Ruby's sleeping form. "I'm sorry but this isn't my story to tell."

Yang was going to continue berating Roman for info but Kairin intervened. "Enough" Kairin says sternly "This is Ruby's story and we all need to hear her truth. So let her tell us and not force someone else to spill." Kairin continues. Yang still was going to keep going but a glare from Kairin stopped her.

**3 hours later**

The rest of Team RWBYN were sitting in chairs around the room. Each person all so worried about Ruby, even Weiss was and that was saying something. Eventually Ruby woke up. Ruby looked to her left to see a person that looked almost exactly like her. Ruby was shocked to see the two people she thought was dead. She quickly started to cry but her face slowly grew sour.

"Mom, Dad why did you leave me with the Xiao-Long family and never come back?" Ruby asked slightly angry. Summer and Kairin looked guilty. Kairin pushed off the wall and turned to Ruby. "For your first question, a very dangerous mission that Summer and I could only do and for your second question we always wanted to come back but someone had been attacking us. We couldn't risk coming back. It would put you in danger… Ruby you may have suffered but please tell me who did this to you, so I can make them pay." indicating to the scars all over her arms, legs and back.

If there was one thing that Ruby knew about her father, it was that if he said something it would be done. Ruby simply said "Raven Branwen was the person responsible for most of my scars." Ruby instantly saw a vein bulge on her father's forehead. His vibrant red eyes showed fury. When Ruby looked at her Mom she saw her face exactly the same. Summer was furious. "How could you Ray…"

With that Summer hugged Ruby trying to make up for the years the they were gone. Ruby hugged her back and cried into Summer's chest.


	6. Shadowed World

Kairin and Summer were very worried about their child. After Kairin and Summer made sure that Ruby was going to live from the wound. She was transferred to Beacon to get treated, but Ruby didn't want to let Summer go. She finally had her parents; she wasn't going to risk losing them.

After Ruby had calmed down enough. Blake and Yang stayed silent but Weiss said "Ruby, can you tell us the truth?" Ruby looked down. Then she looked up at her mom and then to her dad. "Fine but this isn't going to be a nice story but first can you go get Team JNPR."

"Sure, hang on." Kairin said. Then using his semblance, he drifted into the void. Ruby and co simply waited for their sister Team. Around half an hour later Team JNPR came into the room and saw Ruby in hospital gown laying in a hospital bed. Ren was the first to react. "Ruby what happened?"

Ruby looked at Ren and his team and explained what had transpired. "So, my hunch was correct. Roman was your Adoptive brother and Neo is your Adoptive sister." Ren questioned. "Correct and they are my parents." Gesturing to Kairin and Summer.

"Hello" Kairin simply said. "Have you been getting along with my Little Rose?" Asked Summer. "Of course. As a matter of fact, Ruby saved my life and since then we have been friends." Ren says cheerfully. No one really had anything else to say _._

Ruby started to tell them what she told Neo and Roman however she decided that she could trust the people to reveal the whole truth. "But that's not the whole truth because I went to find Raven to ask for help but she did the exact opposite." Ruby remembered what happened to her that day. It was the worst day of her life and the day she got away from Raven.

"Raven had me for a full year before I escaped, trying to break me into obedience. But I'm stubborn – everyone who's ever really known me knows that at least – and refused, which only ever made things worse for me. It eventually got to the point… to the point where I was willing to risk my life to get away, for even the slimmest chance of escape…"

_**Flashback** _

_The battery acid dug into Ruby's flesh, melting away her skin with a burning sensation she had become depressingly familiar with. Just another day in Raven's cruel care, though Ruby was getting closer to breaking with every new scar or agony added to the ones she already had. But this day felt different somehow. Ruby threw a halfhearted insult at Raven, earning another dabble of acid before Raven threw Ruby on the ground in disgust._

_Turning to a dresser to her left and opened the top drawer, Raven started to rummage for something else to use. "I'm sure I've got some old sewing needles here somewhere…" Ruby however, had formed a plan in her mind. She could feel the magic signature of Twisted Fate leaning against another dresser to her right not too far away._

_So, Ruby took a risk. Ruby used her magic to tear the ropes quick and effectively. Then after her arms were free, she tore the blindfold off her face. Ruby dashed at Twisted Fate and managed to grab it. Ruby turned to Raven and smashed the sheathed Twisted Fate into the back of Raven's head making her smack her head on the top of the dresser, knocking her out instantly. After that Ruby took the gag out of her mouth._

_However, Fate wanted to just as evil as before and Vernal walked into the tent. "Raven are you-" Vernal never got to finish that sentence as Twisted Fate slashed her across the stomach. Vernal fell forward and blood escaped from the wound. Vernal wasn't awake for long as Ruby kicked her in the face knocking her out just as quickly._

_**Flashback End** _

"That's how I escaped and after that I ran into a forest. After a while I made it to Vale. Neo and Roman found me and I helped them with something and he started to look out for me. Not long after that we became like family. Me as the youngest sibling." Ruby concludes.

Everyone was speechless, too many thoughts going through everyone's minds. Ruby's immediate family was taking it the worst, but none worse than Yang. Of all the things Yang had expected Ruby to say this was not one of them. No this was not. Yang's mother tortured and raped Ruby. She felt bad, really bad.

After Kairin heard his daughters' story he was pissed. Now Kairin was now going to Beacon however when Kairin reached the school he found himself staring down Raven. "What did you do to my little fox?" Kairin asked angrily.

Raven scoffed "That little brat was weak and powerless. It needed to be killed but as an added bonus I would get the thing as my personal toy. I was just teaching it who it's mistress was but the creature got away before I could teach it manors." Raven replied harshly. Kairin's fist clenched "How could you do that to my daughter!?" Kairin shouted getting angrier by the second. "I am going to show you just how weak you are BRAT!" Kairin shouted again.

Kairin charged Raven and punched Raven once in the head, then proceeded to uppercut her, making her slam into the ground. Raven pushed off the ground and landed in a crouch skidding backward. She drew her sword first, so Kairin drew his chokuto known as Shadow. Kairin dashed at Raven and slashed at her but Raven expected it and evades the attack. She attacked but Kairin simply leaned back and it went right past him.

He took this opportunity and jumped to swipe a kick into the side of Raven's head. It connected and made Raven lose her balance. Kairin took that opportunity again and grabbed her face and slammed her into the ground. Kairin dashed back, giving Raven a few seconds of breath. Raven got to her feet and capitalized on it, dashing at Kairin and slashing his thigh. Making him hiss in pain but he flipped Shadow into reverse grip and swings it at her it collides with Ravens sword however after the strike connects with her weapon Kairin flips Shadow into front grip and swings it upward like an uppercut. Shadow hit Ravens odachi knocking her sword into the air. Kairin kicks her in the chest knocking the air from her lungs and throwing her off her feet once again.

They both jump back and charge once again, Raven snatching her sword before it even lands. Their swords meet in a load clash. "I am going to make you pay for what you did to my daughter." Kairin seethed. "Just try it you weak brat." Raven retorts. Kairin knocked Raven back and delivered three heavy strikes that Raven blocked but the third strike knocked her to the ground.

As she got back up, Raven triggered her powers as the Spring Maiden, shooting multiple Ice crystals at Kairin. Kairin widens his eyes but almost instantly his eyes harden and quickly cuts all the crystals into pieces. Raven quickly creates a spear out of ice and throws it at Kairin, stabbing deep into his abdomen. Ignoring the minimal pain, Kairin pulled the spear out of his left abdomen and threw it away.

Kairin dashed at Raven, he sheathed Shadow and quickly through a punch at Raven. Following up, Kairin kicked her in the chest and then used her as a springboard, Kairin backflipped to gain distance. Raven stumbled back and almost fell over once more.

Kairin landed on the ground effectively in a crouch. Turning around sharply, Kairin dashed at Raven with his fist ablaze with his own magic. His punch hit her right in the face, plowing her off her feet and into the ground yet again.

Kairin closed his eyes and open them. Letting out a we quick breath. " **Advanced Element:** **Volcanic** " Kairin's magic surged creating a crimson aura around him. As his power surges a high-pitched ring happens forcing Raven to cover her ears, leaving her open or deaf. Kairin's fist met Ravens face just after the high-pitched ring subsidies.

Raven was blown off her feet when Kairin punched her and slammed her directly into the ground making her cough up blood. Kairin dashed backward to gain distance. Raven's body started to hurt so much that it was hard to get up, though she forced herself to do so. Staggering, Raven attempted to recover her wind and stance…

Kairin dashed at Raven, refusing even the slightest chance of recovery. " **Volcanic Strike** " Kairin's volcanic magic burned around his fist. Kairin punched Raven in the gut. He then stood above Raven's prone body for a moment, breathing heavy, before starting to punch her in the face over and over again trying to get rid of the pent-up anger, by the time Kairin was done his knuckles were bleeding. Changing tactics, Kairin stomped on her knee, snapping it with a sound both wet and dry at the same time and earning a gasp of pain – though nothing more.

Kairin grabbed Raven by the throat and lifted her off the ground. Raven grabbed Kairin's arm to try and get him to let go since he was choking her. "You aren't the smartest person in the world. Insulting and hurting my child will lead you to your grave quicker than you can imagine."

Kairin could have ended Raven's life with a quick twist if not for being knocked away by a third person. As Kairin got flung backward making him drop Raven. He hit the ground harshly but it took him less than a second to recover and get back up. Kairin glanced around and he found Ozpin's circle surrounding him. Raven lays on the ground coughing. "I can't believe you're protecting this fucking creature." The downed maiden sneers, making Kairin start to lose his temper.

"Oz-" "She is a maiden I'd rather you don't kill her." stated Ozpin. Kairin finally snapped in anger. "SHE tortured my daughter and your protecting her!?" Kairin shouted. Magic burned around Kairin and another high-pitched ring sounds once again. " **Blackened Thunder** " a vivid midnight purple aura mixes into the crimson one already around him. As his magic grew stronger yet the ground began to rumble and creak, straining under the pressure.

He slowly sheathed Shadow and holstered it to his left hip. Thunder starts sparking around him and magic burns off him in waves. A fight was about to go down between a wizard and The Reaper.

Kairin lunged at Ozpin swung a fist of full of Thunder at him. Ozpin barely evades and then Kairin swiped Ozpin's feet from under him. Before he hit the ground Kairin kicked him in the stomach and sending him careening into the ground.

**Back in Ozpin's office**

"I don't get it. We made a deal, not only that you prevented me from killing the bitch responsible for torturing my little fox." Kairin said in an angered tone. "Hold the phone I did keep my side of the deal. I had someone looking after your daughter." Ironwood says. "Is that right?" Kairin said getting angrier by the second. "Then how come did Ruby tell me that Winter Schnee took her left eye!?" Kairin shouted.

Ironwood narrowed his eyes. Now Ironwood was just as angry as Kairin. "I see. I will go get her." Ironwood stated. Ironwood proceeded to turn around and go to the elevator. After a few seconds the elevator went down.

Kairin really wasn't expecting that but then turned to the rest of the room. Summer wasn't happy either. "So, can someone explain to me why my little rose is so scarred?" Summer asked also in an angered tone.

Ozpin looked between Glynda, Qrow, Summer then to Kairin, a frown on his face beneath a swiftly blackening eye. He had a hunch Qrow was doing something behind their backs but he didn't know what. "Well Kairin to tell you the truth I thought we were keeping her healthy since a person kept telling us Ruby was perfectly fine." Pointedly looking at Qrow. Kairin and Summer caught on to that.

Ozpin continued then "I had a hunch that Qrow wasn't doing his end properly and simply said she was fine without really looking for her." Summer glared at Qrow and he flinched. "He lies Qrow." "He is. I was searching for her. I just was never able to find her." Kairin almost snarled like the fox he was. "Then why does your heart beat tell me otherwise. You're lying Qrow so why did you not do your part of the deal Damn it? Was its jealousy? Since Summer picked me?"

Qrow said nothing basically confirming that what Kairin said was true. This time Kairin did snarl and almost lunged at Qrow but refrained himself. The elevator opened at the moment revealing Ironwood and Winter. When he saw her Kairin felt his rage burn a new age, like a phoenix from the ashes – or perhaps a volcano reawakening after centuries of slumber.

The two walked into the room. "Why am I here General? I have things planned with my sister." Ironwood looked at Winter "You are not going anywhere until you tell him what you did to Ruby." Ironwood glanced to Kairin. "That thing was a creature and a criminal. It got what it deserved. I can't believe you sent me to look after the thing." Winter retorted.

That finally made Kairin snap and he slugged Winter right in the head, making her slam into the ground with a crack that people feel more so than hear. Ironwood was expecting that but Winter didn't look to happy as she staggered to her feet holding a snapped arm that had failed to catch her fall. "How dare yo-" Winter never got to finish her sentence. "No! How dare you! That is my fucking child MY Little Fox and you slashed her left eye. What the fuck is your problem!? You Schnee's make me fucking sick. All of you fucking Schnee's treat people like us like garbage but that ends today. I will make you regret your entire fucking LIFE if you hurt another faunus."

Winter got off the floor and was about to go at Kairin. "I wouldn't do that Schnee. That man would annihilate you. You wouldn't stand a chance." Ironwood commented but Winter wasn't going to back down. "You should listen to him. I won't take it easy on you. I'll kill you where you stand." Kairin glared at Winter daring her to try anything.

Eventually Winter relents, not really wanting to get herself killed at the hands of The Reaper. "I will leave her alone. Just tell her not to get near my sister." "My daughter has the right to what she gosh damn wants, you vile creature." Kairin ground out still overly ticked off at Winter.

"Come on Summer, I don't want to be here anymore. We are done with your group Ozpin." Kairin says and Summer nods. The two walk to the elevator and hit the down button.

Ozpin could only pinch his nose and turn a glare on the others still in his office.

**Back at the hospital.**

Ruby was still in the hospital. Her wound healed around an hour ago. my mom left about an hour ago saying she needed to check something out. Weiss was sitting on a chair next to Ruby's bed. "How the hell did that wound healing so quickly?" "I'd rather not answer that particular question." "Fine" Weiss had slowly opened up after what happened and now there was only regret in the place of the anger.

That's when my dad and mom walked into the room. Ruby was so happy to see them. "Mom, Dad!" Ruby got out of the bed and ran to them. Kairin picked her up and said "Hey little fox." Summer went to Ruby "have you been alright my little rose?" "Yes Mom." Ruby chirped.

Weiss's eyes narrowed and she stood up from the chair. "Mr. Ravens and Mrs. Rose." "Sweetie who's this?" Asked Summer. "Oh yeah this is Weiss Schnee." Kairin would have done something but he decided against it.

"Yes" Kairin says kindly. "Personally, I have a question regarding your whereabouts. You seem so protective about her yet. You left her with people that hurt her." Kairin glances at Summer. Kairin looked at Summer again and she nods. "We were on a hunt & Destroy Spawner-Class Grimm. It took a good amount of time for us to actually kill all of them."

Weiss was skeptical since according to Ruby they were gone for 5 years but decided to leave it alone. "I see. Well at least you're back right?" "It is good to be back however we had made a deal with someone to watch after Ruby while we were away but someone broke that deal and Ruby ended up like this so I'm just a little bit more than angry."

Winter walked into the room to hear the tail end of Summers comment. She looked over the room and saw Kairin, Summer, Ruby and Weiss however the group didn't notice Winter come into the room. Summer looked at Weiss. "So, Weiss have you been nice to my little rose?" Weiss looked at Ruby's mother. "Of course. There was just a slight disagreement."

"What kind of disagreement?" Kairin asked. "Simply I thought that I should have been leader of the team but Ruby was picked and I didn't understand why." "Seriously? That should be a given. Summer and I are probably the two best Hunters out there. Ruby has my skill with blades and Summer's speed. The two of us are basically unstoppable if we work together. You shouldn't have been to surprised." Kairin stated nonchalantly.

"Point taken but really I never seen you two in action though maybe I could see you two spar with someone?" Weiss said evenly. "We will have to see. Summer and I need to make up for 5 years of being absent." "Very true." "Well Little Fox I think it's time we head home for a bit." Kairin commented kindly. "Okay dad."


	7. Forgiveness

**Here is chapter seven.**

It was a sunny day. The sun was high in the sky, looking down on Ruby, who was sitting on the edge of a cliff. One of her legs were hanging over the edge. For once Ruby was able to leave her hood down showing her fox ears. At the bottom of the cliff there was a massive and powerful river. Ruby was looking down thinking about the argument with her parents but she wasn't able to think on it much longer since she felt an ominous aura, one that felt dangerous.

"I know your there so you can come out now." Ruby says aloud, seemingly to nobody – at least until a man steps out of the tree line behind her. Ruby turned her head and opened her left eye showing one vibrant red eye. The man had a muscular build. Dark grey eyes and short light blue hair. Light green camo pants and a dark grey t-shirt were accompanied by black steel-toe boots. This man was Akira. Ruby didn't really care about much else and stood up and turned her body to him.

Unknown to the two mages, five teens were watching them.

In the tree line Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ren and Pyrrha were watching this go down. "How do you think this will go Ren?" Pyrrha asked. Ren glanced at her "Even I don't know the answer to that." They continued to watch but everyone else remained quiet.

"So you are Kairin's daughter?" Ruby just cracked her neck, saying nothing. She knew they were going to fight. Akira dashed at her in the next second and went to punch her off the cliff. Barely dodging the attack, Ruby darted behind her aggressor.

Weiss paled "She was definitely not that fast before." At this moment all five of them felt crushing weight on them when they looked up. They saw a midnight purple aura radiating around Ruby "So we are getting serious huh?" Akira asked. With that a dark red aura appears around him.

" **Advanced Element: Void** " Ruby raised her right hand and a midnight purple magic circle appeared in front of her open palm after a few seconds it fades away. " **Blackened Element: Flames of Hell** " a circle of flames appeared around Akira.

"What is this?" Was Yang's question but she never got an answer since Ruby lunged at Akira " **Void Projection: Voidbringer** " Ruby concentrated Void magic around her right fist. Ruby threw a punch at him, but Akira ducked under the strike and planted a punch into the side of Ruby's head making her stagger. Akira flowed into a punch to the gut, doubling Ruby over. Akira then threw Ruby into the ground and kicked her in the gut making the girl cough up blood.

Ruby grit her teeth and kicked off the ground and landed in a crouch. She was skidding back from the impact. Ruby dashed at Akira with void swirling around her in turn making her invisible for a few seconds. When Akira finally figured out what happened it was too late and Ruby socked him in the face. Flames appear around Akira's fist and he punches Ruby in the chest burning her chest. Ruby was once again knocked off her feet and skidding across the ground.

"This fight is going to be very one sided…." Ren commented sadly. "... Ruby…." Weiss started to get worried for Ruby's safety.

Ruby got up slowly and lunged at Akira again but all that happened was she got slammed into the ground making the left side of her head bleed. Akira grabbed Ruby by the throat and lifted her into the air and took the chokuto out of its sheath. He then ran the blade through Ruby's gut making the Reaper scream in pain. "This is the end for you." Akira proceeded to throw Ruby off the cliff.

The five people watching couldn't believe what they just saw. Ren wanted to scream out to Ruby but his fear wouldn't let him breath, let alone make noise. Akira was just that terrifying.

Ruby hit the water, and everything went black.

**/Flashback - 3 hours ago/ Ruby's POV**

_"How could you do this to me!" Ruby shouted at her parents._

_"Ruby, we are both hunters. We need money to put food on the table." Kairin says in a sad tone. "We made a deal with Ozpin well we were away that he would take care of you but one person didn't keep his end. Technically Ironwood kept his end but he chose the wrong person to do it." Summer says feeling bad for what she has indirectly done to her daughter._

_"How does that fix it?! I won't recover from something like this!" Ruby screamed but was met with the loving embrace of her father._

_"We will fix this I know we will but you also must understand a mages life is anything but sunshine and rainbows. Yes I know you are hurt but so am I." Kairin looks up at the sky. "Citadel is a place filled with war between light clans and dark clans. One called the Shattered Dawn has been at our throats, keeping us away."_

_"... I never meant to hurt you Ruby but we have to protect the people like Light Clans do in Citadel. Go somewhere and think. Understand what it means to be a mage and when you do you can overcome any pain, any fear and any obstacle."_

_Ruby had tears running down her face. She felt like she was being scolded. "Dad are you-" Ruby didn't get to finish because Kairin cut her off. "No, I'm not mad, I'm not disappointed. I could never be my little fox. Even if you don't forgive me, I will always love you."_

**/Unknown location - 3 days later/ Ruby's POV/**

Ruby slowly came to but her eyes were still shut. She felt that she was in a bed. It was soft and warm. After a few minutes she was finally able to shake the tiredness out of herself and opened her eyes.

Ruby was about to sit up but a female voice says "I don't recommend trying to move around since you are probably in the worst condition possible." The voice sounded like it was to the right of her so she turned her head and felt a lot of pain for her efforts.

There were two people were sitting in chairs at her bedside. The first was Adam Taurus, who for some reason had his mask off. It was interesting that he had blue eyes. The other seat was inhabited by a young woman with a long ponytail.

"Adam?" The reaper asked in confusion. "Yes?" Adam says teasingly. Ruby groaned in agony and turned into her right side. "Where am I?" Ruby asked. Adam was going to answer but the woman beat him to it.

"You're at a safe house. My name is Ilia Amitola. Adam found you in the river near those cliffs – either thrown or fallen off, we assume." The now named Ilia says.

"Well you're technically right but I was fighting someone. The whole fight was one sided though." Ruby said absent mindedly, without her usual focus or emotion. "Something seems to be bothering you." Adam asked. For a few minutes Ruby was trying to contemplate telling him. Ilia noticed this and decides to speak up. "Does it have to do with why Adam found you in the river?"

Ruby looked down at herself. This time Adam did try to get her to open up. "If you don't want to tell us its fine but we are simply trying to help."

More silence and Ruby asked one question that made both Adam and Ilia stiffen. "Have you ever been betrayed or abandoned?" Adam looked at Ruby slightly confused. "Any particular reason why you're asking?"

Ruby tried to sit up but pain raced through her body. Ilia helped Ruby sit up and after she got comfortable in her sitting position she began to talk.

Ruby started to tremble trying not to remember all the hateful glairs, the name calling and the beatings; the stress of the recent past finally catching up to her and breaking down her carefully built walls. "My parents have been missing from my life for the last five years, only to come barging back in right when I'm settled with not having them. They… could have been here! But they left me with those ones instead… and all that's left now is… this… shell of a person, faking it in the hopes that it'll be good enough."

Of all the things Adam expected to hear that was not one of them. He didn't know Ruby was like this because of traumatizing events. The cold and distant persona that seemed so natural, but apparently wasn't.

Ilia knew the feeling her parents died and left her in this world but now she had no way to forgive them. Adam knew this feeling too but they both knew Ruby did have a chance to make peace with them. "Ruby you should forgive them. Adam and I both lost our parents. Adam never really knew his parents since they were in the dust minds for so long and mine died." Ilia says supportively.

Adam continued for Ilia. "What Ilia speaks of is true. I never forgave my parents for never showing me love or even being around me, but Ruby, I now no longer have that chance. You do. Ruby maybe they broke your trust but if you don't forgive them or maybe give them a second chance… You may end up like us regretting not forgiving them when you could."

Ruby considered their words. What they said was undoubtedly true, if difficult to accept. "Thanks." Ruby says softly. "Give it some time, you have a long time before those bones heal and the deep gashes in your skin." Adam commented.

Ilia stood up and walked over to Ruby's bed to help her lay back down. "If you need us just call, we will come over as quick as possible. Have a good night's sleep." Ruby nods. With that Ruby falls back into a troubled sleep.

**/Tomorrow Morning/ Ruby's POV/**

Ruby felt herself slowly waking up and sunlight was going through the window to her left. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a clock reading 9:45am. "Ilia!" Ruby called out and waited for Ilia to come into her room. Around five to ten minutes later Ilia opens the door and walks in. "Did you need help getting up Ruby?"

Ruby nods and says "Yes please." Ilia moved over to Ruby and started to help her out of the bed. After Ilia helped Ruby out of the bed they started to move towards the kitchen.

When they arrived, they found Adam with a scroll in his hand. He was looking at it deep in thought. "Hey Adam. What are you doing?" That snapped him out of his thoughts. "Nothing important, just going to make a call. I was just thinking about what to say." After a moment, he stood and headed out of the room.

Adam walked out of the house and hit the call button. Adam waited for a few seconds after three beeps. He heard "Hello, Ozpin here, who is this?" Ozpin asked. "This is Adam Taurus and I have Ruby Rose. Before you even ask - this is not a threat and this is not a trade." Adam replies. "Okay… so what is this call about? Judging from your tone something bad has happened." Ozpin asks in concern.

"Correct, I found her in a river and she is severely hurt, multiple broken bones, specifically a broken shoulder, a broken knee and three to four broken ribs. To top it off she has deep lacerations all over her body. The reason for this call is because Ilia and I can't treat her wounds properly." Adam replied. Ozpin hummed and took the information in. "I see. Well I can take her and hopefully treat her however I don't know how long it will take us to find you. Can you tell me where you are." Adam explained where the safe house was. "I see well I can try to get there soon but no promises." Ozpin says.

"Good luck finding us Ozpin." Adam says.

After that Adam went back into the house and walked into the kitchen.

**Back at Beacon/Ozpin's POV/**

Ozpin just finished the call with Adam. His mind was having all sorts of thoughts but he halted them and looked at Glynda, who had been in his office when the call came. "Glynda could you please go get Mr. Ravens, Mrs. Rose, Mr. Torchwick, Team RWBYN and Team JNPR. I have something to tell them."

Glynda nods and leaves Ozpin's office. Half an hour later everyone that Ozpin had asked for were in his office. There was silence as the headmaster gazed out the window, until Kairin finally asked "What did you need Ozpin?" Ozpin once again halted his thoughts and said "I have located Ruby."

Kairin didn't say anything still feeling guilty for what he put Ruby through. "Where is she?" Neo asked in concern. "She is somewhere near the Forever Falls with a man named Adam Taurus and a girl named Ilia. The good news is that he intends to hand her over to us since he and Ilia can't treat her wounds."

"He said this personally?" Blake asked, shocked at her ex's words. "Yes, he did. He also gave me an overall idea of how bad her wounds were. She has a broken shoulder, a broken knee, three to four broken ribs. The last thing he mentioned she had deep lacerations all over her body." Ozpin replies.

Weiss and Blake looked rather concerned. "That's not good so when do we leave?" Blake asked. "As soon as everyone is ready. Judging on Adam's tone she wasn't in the best of shapes and they couldn't treat the wounds properly." Ozpin says firmly.

Kairin finally decided to pitch in and says "I'll lead the team. I know the Forever Falls quiet well." The tone used allowed no dissent, and as such none was given.

**Back with Adam, Ilia and Ruby/ Ruby's POV/**

When Adam walked into the kitchen and he found Ilia slowly lowering Ruby into a chair. To Adam she looked like she was in pain but that wasn't really a surprise.

"What do you want for breakfast Ruby?" Ilia asked. "Anything is really good for me." Ilia nods and walks away. Adam went further into the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs at the table.

"How are you doing Ruby?" Adam asked. Ruby looked up at him. "I could be doing better. The pain is bearable, even if it hurts more than it should. Though I think my mental scars are worse." Ruby says in a depressed tone.

"Not trying to be mean but with what you have been through and might I add I only know the rumors, then that is understandable." Adam says in a kind tone.

"So what was your call about?" Ruby asked. "I called Ozpin and told him to send someone to get you. Ilia and I can't properly treat your wounds. When I say 'treat' I mean we can't properly stitch your wounds closed. We only put bandages on them since we didn't know how to do more but thankfully it worked and your broken shoulder and knee are still broken. I don't know if your aura alone will heal it." Adam says honestly.

"I see, that was a wise decision. As you say the broken bones won't heal with my aura alone." Ruby says. Just then Ilia put a plate of toast and home fries down on the table in front of Ruby.

"Thank you, Ilia." Ruby says politely. "Did you want anything Adam?" Ilia asked. "No, I am alright. Thank you for asking."

**That's it for chapter seven. Up next is chapter eight. See you then.**


End file.
